1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image scanning device and a computer-readable record medium storing a program for storage area allocation in the image scanning device.
2. Related Art
There exists a known printing device which is equipped with a buffering mechanism (receiving print data from a higher-level processing unit, buffering the print data in a storage unit and thereafter transferring the buffered print data to a lower-level processing unit) and which lets the user set the storage unit's upper limit capacity available for the buffering (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-11906, for example).
However, in the case of an image scanning device in which image data is stored in multiple buffer areas reserved in a memory (e.g. RAM) for multiple units (processing unit, interface, etc.), respectively, it is not easy for the user to allocate appropriate storage areas (capacities) to the multiple buffer areas.